


Hilo gris

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fake Marriage, Humor, Marriage, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El amor es una corriente salvaje que si se logra navegar es posible aprovechar su fuerza para moverte en la dirección elegida. Solo es cuestión de observar y esperar.Regalo y dedicación especial: Lechuga Loca.
Relationships: Alucard & Seras Victoria, Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Integra Hellsing/Pip Bernadotte, Pip Bernadotte & Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez & Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez & Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hilo gris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/gifts).



**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡HOLA, ADORABLES LECTORES!**

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia y continuar apoyándome con sus comentarios, favoritos y lecturas. Renuevan la energía de este viejo corazón.**

**La siguiente historia es un obsequio especial para mi mayor inspiración en el fandom – especialmente en español o hispanohablante – Y si todavía no es obvio, me refiero a "Lechuga Loca" tus historias y mensajes me hacen feliz TTvTT, más cuando leí "La rubia de enfrente" un detalle que guardare en mi corazón y tú ya tienes un espacio en el.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Dedicación para: "Lechuga Loca"**

**Recomendación musical** **:** **Magical Waltz Music - Dark Masquerade | Beautiful, Spooky, Enchanted**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

Un vestido en color rosa, con falda circular, ceñido a la cintura, tirantes sobre sus hombros y un pequeño escote que aumenta por el tamaño de su pecho, lleva los tacones en color negro con una pequeña flor rosa, a juego con el vestido, en su mano derecha y en la otra ocupada al cargar una bolsa oscura, se detiene en el filo de los escalones para la cámara de su maestro. Suspira cansada, dejando caer sus hombros, aprieta las correas de los tacones y el gancho en la bolsa, repleta en valor, baja descalza ignorando lo frio de la piedra o algunos trozos de rocas afiladas clavándose en su piel, son cortes diminutos y sanaran rápidamente una vez tome su bolsa nocturna.

Entre sus pensamientos de tolerancia al dolor y acostumbrada a beber sangre de una bolsa, esta delante de la gran puerta oscurecida. Moviéndose en su lugar, flexionando las piernas, trata de elegir una mano con la cual tocar o cargar ambas cosas en una y usar la otra para hacer resaltar su presencia.

Con suerte, es el residente de la habitación quien le permite acceder, abriendo la puerta desde el interior.

Animándose, ingresa con los hombros tenso y sus sentidos alerta, al sumergirse en la oscuridad de cuatro paredes teme que un mal paso la lleve a hundirse o desaparecer en las sombras que tapizan. Incluso con el más mínimo olor a sangre, los delgados vellos de sus brazos, nuca y piernas se erizan por sus sentidos aumentados, vuelve el temblor por su cuerpo, traga saliva pesadamente y los colmillos rasgan sus labios. Camina en lo que asegura una línea recta, deteniéndose donde la tonalidad de negro es diferente con movimientos ondulados con una pequeña franja rojiza decorándole.

Varios ojos se abren en las tiras onduladas oscuras, una bestia peluda con colmillos se irgue gruñendo, la saliva chorreando entre sus afilados dientes, insectos rastreros empiezan a andar entre sus pies y aunque el horror se muestra en la palidez – más – de su rostro, contiene el grito de su garganta, avanzando con la mirada de frente, recorriendo en segundos por cada uno de los miembros del inusual cuadro.

Una vez identificada la única mesa y superado al canino gruñéndole en las pantorrillas, apoya la bolsa con el traje, apartando la hielera con agua helada. Alisa el plástico, haciendo sonar el envoltorio hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos el cierre para obtener su contenido.

Suspira agotada, olvidando el miedo anterior, lo único que podía detenerla a cruzar la puerta y entregar exitosamente la prenda. Gira sobre sus pies aun descalzos, escuchando el crujir de los insectos rastreros, un líquido pegajoso pegándose entre sus dedos e incluso la lengua húmeda del can recogiendo los restos aplastados.

Con su pecho hinchado conteniendo el aire – innecesario – exhala sonoramente por sus fosas nasales, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho impidiéndose a sí misma tocarle en un fallido intento de consolación. Si tan solo abrazarlo no le costara ser rebanada junto al vestido de dama o sacudir los terrenos con las decoraciones, podría permitir un poco de desmembramiento.

¿Tener lastima?, ¿Compadecerlo? O quizás… ¿Animarlo?, ninguna de esas preguntas daría a la verdadera respuesta para saber cómo actuar frente a él, incluso con su no vida o la sabiduría de años vividos de Walter, la perdida de alguien especial es doloroso, casi, como morir.

No quiere que sus palabras sean vacías, ni fingir la emoción o dulzura en su voz, pero, aquello tampoco solucionaría nada. – "Darle tiempo" – Las palabras de Walter aparecen, intentando llevarla a la luz de la resolución, en su propio pequeño consuelo.

El eco producido por el choque de los tacones, consiguen sacarla de sus cavilaciones, exhala innecesariamente una vez más. Aprieta los labios en una línea delgada y señala con el índice la bolsa en la mesa – Walter me pidió traerlo, tienes treinta minutos, maestro. – Dicta las instrucciones del mayordomo, una leve inclinación de cabeza y endereza su cuerpo para dar dos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente la espalda, siguiendo lo que imagina es la salida. Los gruñidos del can a sus pies la siguen, aplastando insectos oscuros entre sus dedos con varios ojos rojizos sin apartarse de ella. Finalmente, sus yemas rozan el metal con ese leve toque se abre y ella es devuelta al exterior, con el ardor de las marcas en su cuello, sudor frio y ojos inyectados en sangre, apura sus piernas en una última carrera hasta la zona subterránea donde normalmente ella duerme.

Tropieza con una piedra salida del suelo, dejando volar los tacones de sus manos, sosteniendo su cuerpo en un brazo, usa la mano del otro para cubrirse la boca impidiendo la salida de lo que fuera que intentaba colarse desde su estómago hasta la garganta, pero falla, con masas oscuras cayendo, una tras otra. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, deteniéndose una vez que el piso esta manchado con los restos de su desayuno y algunos órganos molidos.

Conseguir resistir la presión por la energía de su maestro había tomado cada onza de su temor, concentrándola en la preocupación y supervivencia. La sangre derramada desde su interior y las lágrimas sangrientas en sus mejillas, debían contar como, las de su maestro.

O al menos, fue lo que Seras quiso creer.

**_oOo_**

\- ¡Señorita Victoria!

Grita en pánico una de las sirvientas al encontrarse a la draculina saliendo del sótano, esa es la señal para Walter, dejando la revisión de los últimos detalles para acercarse a la mujer rubia y la alterada sirviente peli negra.

Por supuesto el mayordomo le da razón a la asustada mujer, manchas oscurecidas de sangre por el rostro y ropas, ojeras y ojos hundidos, el cabello revuelto y pequeñas cortadas en las piernas y pies. A pesar de la rápida inspección, sin heridas aparentes u otras marcas de batalla, sabe que ese cansancio es producto de la única tarea encomendada para ella, misma de la que intento persuadirla e incluso a Sir Integra. ¿Por qué ambas damas son tercas al respecto?

\- Adeline

\- ¿Sí? – responde la mucama, secando con un pañuelo, sacado de su mandil, las manchas de sangre en el rostro de Seras.

\- Trae el vestido rojo con encaje negro y falda circular y los tacones a juego. – ordena, sacando de su propio saco el pañuelo decorativo, tomando el rostro de Seras con su mano derecha y limpiando con esmero las manchas secas.

\- P-pero… l-la señorita Vi-victoria… - tiembla con el pañuelo enrojecido apretado entre sus manos, lagrimas a punto de derramarse y traer más atención de la necesaria.

La joven lleva menos de dos meses trabajando en la mansión, pero aquello ha sido tiempo suficiente para construir una pequeña amistad con la draculina e ignorar que ella no es sino otro monstruo bajo el yugo de Hellsing y de quienes juraron proteger a Inglaterra y la Reina. Es un tema, que al cansancio Walter explica una vez contratados, asegurando las presentaciones debidas con muestras de su fuerza, poder y habilidades e incluso una diminuta orientación de leyendas antiguas. Sonríe dulcemente, esperando tranquilizarla, repite nuevamente su indicación, prometiendo hacerse cargo personalmente de la draculina, recordándole el tiempo límite para el gran evento.

La mucama seca sus lágrimas, asintiendo, prometiendo volver de inmediato, va por uno de los pasillos oscurecidos, perdiendo su figura y el sonido de sus zapatos.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda Walter? – ofrece otra de las sirvientas.

\- No. Encárguense de guiar a los invitados a sus respectivos asientos y la lista de verificación junto a los soldados. – entrega la tabla a la sirvienta, ella asiente con seriedad sin disimular su mirada de curiosidad ante el estado de la draculina. – Estaré en la habitación de la señorita Victoria, manda paquetes de sangre además del vestido.

\- Por supuesto. Hm, ¿Set de maquillaje? – aventura, notando el rímel caído fundido con las gotas de sangre del rostro.

\- Definitivamente.

Cuidadosamente la levanta entre sus brazos, escucha unos cuantos crujidos de sus viejos huesos y los tacones rosados caen de sus manos contra el suelo, levantados de inmediato por la sirvienta con la lista, prometiendo enviarlos a limpiar de inmediato. Con un pequeño asentimiento y una sonrisa repleta de arrugas – que asegura un sonrojo de la sirvienta – Walter se despide, regresando al sótano de la mansión.

Sin voz ni consciencia – al parecer – la draculina es un peso muerto en sus brazos, haciéndose notar por el esfuerzo añadido a cada paso en su descenso por los escalones. Al ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca dejar su huella en el saco del traje, se felicita ante su sentido de prevención, dos o tres trajes extra, valen esas horas de sueño robadas durante la planificación.

Identifica las pequeñas manchas de sangre llegando al final de las escaleras, siguiéndolas con la mirada por el camino a las catacumbas de Alucard. Entrecierra los ojos, la sed de sangre es intensa y el olor a muerte corre por todo el pasillo, una minuciosa limpieza no resultara problema excepto por la parte de la desinfección y el persistente aroma a cadáveres en putrefacción.

Necesitaran mascaras por si el olor comienza a ser persistente y sellar la entrada durante la ceremonia y recepción, aun con la fiesta en los jardines, es suficientemente penetrante para llegar a las narices humanas y llevarse con ello el buen apetito de los invitados.

Con un pequeño empujón abre la puerta, las luces aun encendidas un pequeño desastre de uniformes apilados en un rincón, algo de perfume volando aun y lo que parece un set de maquillaje a medio cerrar. Lastimosamente, ese extraordinario trabajo puesto en su apariencia fue afectado antes de siquiera presentarse a la ceremonia.

Se detiene delante de la cama, dejando caer delicadamente el cuerpo de la draculina, en algún punto del viaje entre las escaleras y su habitación queda inconsciente para recuperar su energía drenada, sin heridas, salvo por los pies y varias manchas de sangre aparatosas, pero no mortales. Deduce que esto fue por una expulsión inconsciente más que heridas de batalla. Cerrando sus ojos rememoraba las cintas de entrenamiento en campo abierto para los nuevos reclutas, en los últimos cuatro meses, lluvias de balas incesantes, risas aparatosas, cráneos de ghouls aplastados y las lágrimas aterradas de los soldados de Hellsing, especialmente aquella bala perdida, un error TAN inocente, costándole un castigo de confinamiento en sus habitaciones.

\- "Ironía, una bizarra ironía" – piensa Walter, finalizando su segunda revisión, pasando la mano enguantada por los cabellos de Seras.

Deja a la rubia en cama, tomando la cubeta para la sangre, yendo al baño provisto en la habitación, llenando el contenedor con agua caliente para equilibrar las temperaturas, volviendo a donde la inconsciente mujer, humedeciendo trozos arrancados de las sabanas de repuesto en un armario. Arrodillándose a la altura de la cama y con la cubeta a su izquierda, humedece la tela, quitando el excedente de sangre, limpiando con un trozo seco y volviendo a pasar el trozo húmedo, una vez tiene la visión de la piel pálida, sigue el proceso por todo el brazo de Seras.

*Toc* *Toc*

El sonido de los golpes a la puerta es tan débil que solo un vampiro o ángel de la muerte conseguiría escucharlo, afortunadamente, Walter es lo segundo.

Permite el acceso a la habitación, revelando dos sirvientas, la primera con dos cubetas generosas en bolsas de sangre y la segunda con el vestido y caja de maquillaje para Seras. Ambas se mueven velozmente por la habitación, recogiendo los dejado por la draculina, colocando en la mesa las cubetas de sangre, el set de maquillaje debajo de esta y el vestido colgado de la puerta del armario, los tacones en la silla junto a la mesa.

Ambas hacen un relativo intercambio de miradas con las cejas alzadas, la de cejas fruncidas y pecas dispersas por su rostro bronceado toma la palabra, su uniforme pulcramente planchado es alisado mientras intenta armar una frase delante del mayordomo y asistente de la cabeza de Hellsing. – Señor Walter apoyaremos a la señorita Victoria, usted es necesario arriba.

\- S-sí. ¡Si! – secunda la sirvienta que grito al ver a Seras, apretando los puños a la altura de su rostro – ¡Confié en nosotras, cuidaremos de la señorita Victoria!

Tomando en cuenta que ella solo duerme y no necesita de ayuda médica, aceptaría de inmediato, sin embargo, bajo su estado anémico por la pérdida de sangre cabría la posibilidad de una cacería furtiva para simplemente calmar su sed, después iría al plato fuerte de reponerse alimenticiamente.

\- ¿Señor Walter? – repitió dudosa la de pecas.

\- Gracias, son consideradas, pero, no olviden que ella es un vampiro. Si las dejo solas…

\- Lo sabemos – respondió la otra. – Igualmente queremos ayudar, aunque la señorita Victoria sea un vampiro, es ella y…

\- Ahh… - suspira la de pecas, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera – Al menos déjenos vestirla, es un vampiro, pero sigue siendo una dama y usted un caballero.

La risa escapa de los labios de Walter, aceptando finalmente a la propuesta de las mujeres, se pone de pie, entregando los trapos hechos de las sabanas para limpiar el excedente de sangre.

\- Esperare afuera. Griten y entrare.

**_oOo_**

El corsé alrededor de su cintura aprieta más de lo esperado – sus costillas van a salirse – , los lazos son anudados en su espalda y cintura, la falda se pega a sus caderas cayendo como una hermosa cascada de copos blancos, el brillo de la tela son estrellas finamente cocidas.

Guantas blancos más allá del codo están colocados y decorados uno de ellos por una pulsera de brillantes plateados y una diminuta gema al centro en forma de "H".

Los tacones bajos de un blanco tan puro que le recuerdan a esa historia de la chica pobre que sueña con bailar con un desconocido para finalmente huir, permitiéndole tener como pista un único zapato e irrepetible en su diseño. Bueno, seguramente, los suyos estarían en más de una tienda de la ciudad o el extranjero.

\- Sir Integra, le colocaremos el velo.

Delicadamente dos sirvientes a cada lado de Integra toman una de sus manos, guiándola al asiento delante del tocador, permitiendo a una tercera, abrochar el velo al peinado en media coleta a partir de varias trenzas enroscadas para simular una flor. El ultimo pasador blanco, escondiéndose dentro del cabello y el velo transparente cuelga seguro.

Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción se colocan en perlas a las esquinas de los ojos y las sirvientas las secan rápidamente, sustituyéndolo por halagos con exclamaciones de bendición.

Es tal su belleza irradiando en la habitación que temen no ser dignas de verla, incluso antes que Walter, los vampiros, invitados o el novio. Ciertamente esta discusión entre las damas del servicio pone a prueba la paciencia de Integra junto al maquillaje en su rostro, tener prohibidos los cigarrillos hasta terminada la ceremonia, una solicitud difícil de completar durante el inicio del día.

\- ¿Y Walter? – pregunta mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Inspección final de los preparativos y le entrego el traje a la señorita Victoria. – Del bolsillo en su delantal, extrae un reloj de pulsera – Tenemos un adelanto de seis minutos. ¿Quiere ir a la sala principal?

\- No. Ustedes adelántense.

\- Entendido. – reverencia a la rubia, devolviendo su reloj al mandil, llevándose a las otras dos, señalando con su cabeza la salida. A pesar de los pucheros y decepción, ellas mismas se despiden de Integra, felicitándola por su matrimonio, otra vez.

La caja de cigarrillos a medio abrir, tentándola a tomar un par y sumergirse en el aroma del tabaco, perfumando la habitación, sus ropas y cualquier otra cosa alrededor de ella.

Juguetea con la cajetilla de cartón, empuñándola por la superficie de madera, alentándola con cada movimiento a liberar por accidente un cigarrillo y guardarlo entre su ramo, contando como el objeto viejo de los amuletos especificados según la tradición matrimonial.

Resaltaría, solo mover algunos de los pétalos lo suficiente para enterrar el cigarro con la punta hacia arriba y en una posición ideal para extraerlo apenas iniciaría la recepción. Esconderle cada cajetilla una jugada excepcional por parte de su mayordomo, dejándola con la última cajetilla, racionando su consumo hasta este momento.

Levantándose de su asiento con el cigarro en su guante blanco, va al ramo de alcatraces blancas, moviendo los pétalos más gruesos dando con la base hecha de espuma, clava su índice hasta formar un pequeño agujero, suficiente para encajar la punta del cigarrillo y cubrirlo con los pétalos.

Satisfecha de conseguir fácilmente su anhelado tabaco de emergencia, mira el reloj colgado en la pared, pocos minutos restantes, las voces en los jardines es muestra clara del límite de tiempo final. Una puerta de madera, pasos en tacones finos y un camino por arcos florales se volverían sus últimas barreras antes del momento supuestamente anhelado por cualquier mujer.

Su mano está en el picaporte a un giro de abrirla y otra mano enguantada se cierne sobre la propia, abre los ojos sorprendida, sus lentes se deslizan por el largo de su nariz y la respiración se paraliza por unas micras de segundos. Calmando su respiración, aprieta los dientes, alejándose del toque y girando sobre su propio eje, encarando al hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada escarlata.

En otra situación, donde ambos fueran humanos y el tiempo convivido exactamente el mismo, es probable que esta se trata de su boda, en ambos uniéndose por amor, devoción o comodidad. Ese pensamiento es una estupidez, venir a verla a los últimos minutos es igualmente una estupidez y la decepción en sus ojos es otra estupidez. ¿Para qué?, jugar a los amantes prohibidos en una tentación donde ambos se desean, ignorando el legado de su familia, el rol del monstruo.

\- No estas usando el traje.

Resalto lo obvio, notando la misma indumentaria durante sus misiones y el rastro de una sonrisa irónica tratando de formar en los labios pálidos.

\- Integra. Ser puesta con una cadena en tu cuello, ¿así planeas vivir?

\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras, vampiro. – frunció el entrecejo, apretando la mano alrededor del ramo. – Estaré vestida de blanco, pero sigo siendo tu ama.

\- Lo sé. La belleza de tu virginidad resalta por el color puro sin manchas de la indumentaria, incluso con esa inútil plasta de polvos puestos en tu rostro.

\- Halagador. – burla en su voz, cruzando la manos sobre su pecho – Ahórrame los cumplidos baratos, hay una ceremonia a la cual necesito llegar y tu un traje que debes usar.

\- ¿Le ordenaste a la chica policía darme esa ropa? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño, deformando su rostro por la ira creciendo en su interior.

\- Ponte el traje, Alucard. – repite, cerrando los ojos, exhalando pesadamente. Mira directamente al vampiro – Es una orden.

No hay marcha atrás, ni intención a ceder, seguir en su pequeño juego de poder seductor los ha llevado a este momento, por tanto, que pudo disfrutarlo o no, aprender y sentirse enamorada, continúan en la misma posición ama y sirviente, cruzarla es justificar el romance imposible soñado que se plasma en las novelas.

Alucard cubre sus ojos con el largo flequillo, solo un brillo rojo se deja entre ver, seguido de pequeños golpes en la puerta, anunciando los últimos minutos para llegar al límite y con ello un margen permitido dentro del retraso.

Ella sonríe, con una mano en la cintura sosteniendo el ramo y la otra usando el índice para presionar el pecho del vampiro. – Realmente, ¿creíste que llegaría a algún lado? – gira clavando la uña, sabiendo que eso no causara dolor – Rompería un par de esquemas y entonces, viviríamos juntos, por siempre, como ama y sirviente. – deja caer la mano a un lado, antes de que él pueda tomarla – Condesa y Conde. – niega, ladeando el rostro, sin dejar caer la sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios. Una mentira tan bien planteada para creerla ella misma como verdad. – Un monstruo anhelando un humano. Hmm. Tienes unos pocos rastros de humanidad, ¿He?, Toda una sorpresa.

Se repiten los toques con más fuerza, esta vez, una voz más alterada por el tiempo antes de que Walter las regañe por retrasarla con sus múltiples felicitaciones.

\- Es hora. – le da la espalda nuevamente, girando la perilla, con la sirviente sudando a mares, apurándola a caminar, ignorando al vampiro dentro de la habitación. – Y Alucard – susurra – ponte tu traje, lo compre especialmente para ti.

**_oOo_**

Hay cinco minutos bien claros en el reloj de la pared, en el reloj de su muñeca y en las voces incesantes de las sirvientas y soldados de la mansión. Tiene retortijones en el estómago, comió solo la mitad del desayuno y ha estado encerrado en la casa por todo el día.

Busca en los bolsillos del ajustado traje algún rastro de fresco tabaco para calmar sus ansias, pero, recuerda decepcionantemente que Walter le retiro por toda la semana – sino el mes – sus paquetes de cigarrillos y escondido especialmente hoy sus últimos tres.

No le permitirá apestar la ropa, las habitaciones o besar a Integra oliendo a una marca barata, el viejo mayordomo tenía un punto valido en ese argumento, considerando que ni él se deja ver por su jefa fumar a horas de trabajo de oficina o en sus pequeños descansos.

Suspira pesadamente, sentándose en el sillón fino con decoraciones en líneas gruesas y delgadas en la habitación. Cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos grita, modulando el volumen para no ser escuchado por quien sabrá quien, afuera.

Piensa en lo positivo de su situación, está usando un traje negro con un corbatín, bastante elegante e igualmente caro luego de un mes puede conseguir venderlo a buen precio, zapatos a medida, esos quizás planeen mantenerlo por un poco más de tiempo. La argolla matrimonial, hecha de oro y con diamantes está completamente fuera del trato, quizás algunos regalos perdidos de los invitados, traerían extras a su salario particular.

Reflexionando sobre sus ganancias personales, pone la mano bajo la barbilla, frunciendo los labios, contando el pequeño – pero generoso – aumento en su paga a final del mes, descontando techo y comida, tendría suficiente para ir a comprar algunas bebidas al bar con el resto del equipo.

Ahora, por el lado negativo, a punto de casarse con se jefa, la líder de toda una organización secreta que protege Inglaterra y la reina de criaturas sobre naturales, dos de esas criaturas son soldados controlados directamente por la mujer, además de un mayordomo anciano bastante diestro en el arte del asesinato con un arma inusual y efectiva para proteger a su señora.

Y en medio de esos dos, la pesadilla que no le ha permitido pegar el ojo desde el anuncio formal, traga saliva, con el solo pensamiento rondando por su cabeza. Esos ojos escarlata parpadeando, felicitándolo por contraer nupcias con la rubia y alabando su excelente suerte de encontrar a una mujer que le amara por siempre, aunque, está seguro que esa última parte fue una burla directa a lo ínfimo de sus vidas humanas a comparación de la suya.

Casarse estuvo fuera de sus planes, incluso, pensándolo en este momento, sigue siendo de sus últimas prioridades.

\- Estoy en las fauces de la bestia – exhala, tanteando por algún cigarrillo inexistente en su traje – Una bestia de preciosas curvas y voz autoritaria. – ríe despeinándose el flequillo arreglado para dejar su frente despejada. – No muy diferente a lo que uno esperaría en el matrimonio.

Levantándose de su mullido asiento, camina en círculos por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la ventana, deslizando un poco de la cortina, captando a los invitados en sus mejores galas y perfumados hasta donde alcanza la botella fragante, otros más con uniformes militares y lo que asegura como un representante de la familia real en compensación por la falta de la reina.

Vaya que eso había sido un dolor en el trasero, convencer a su majestad de que la boda no fuera en el palacio para tener su asistencia y eso causaría una masiva conmoción a los ciudadanos por permitir tal honor a una aparente desconocida. La risa malvada e infantil de la anciana, crispo sus nervios al entender su posición, más, cuando ella menciono el intercambio de enviar alguien en su nombre.

_\- Traigan al primero de sus hijos, estos pasillos necesitan del jubiló infantil._

Maldita y astuta anciana, por el resto de los días a final de mes, tuvo imágenes tenebrosas rondando por su cabeza al despertar y antes de irse a dormir. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Integra a los ojos sin que se le pasara la absurdez de aquello.

\- Mujeres – especialmente inglesas – son letales con sus intenciones y acciones, capaces de dominar con puño de hierro y que besen el suelo que ellas pisan.

Se aleja de la ventana, inspeccionando por los muebles, algún rastro de tabaco, es sorprendente que no pueda fumar – por los nervios – pero si cargar una pistola, tener francotiradores escondidos entre los árboles y adornos, con soldados a cada lado de los invitados previniendo ataques sorpresa – tanto exteriores como interiores - ¡La boda perfecta!, fue lo que dijo Walter, explicando los minuciosos detalles terminada la junta mensual.

\- Sir Integra, ¿también estará armada? – Una graciosa imagen de la alta mujer usando ametralladoras en contraste de un atuendo hermosamente blanco. Tantos modelos que paso a probarse, unos extremadamente esponjosos, algunos más reveladores, decantándose por un sencillo modelo que abraza su figura perfectamente. ¿Cómo podría guardar armas?, empezó a analizar todos las posibles opciones hasta que el rojo inundo sus mejillas pensando en común liguero puesto en las piernas de las novias.

Esfumo la sensual imagen tan pronto como un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo gritar femeninamente.

Aclaro su garganta, permitiendo el acceso a una sirvienta de ojos cansados y cabellos a punto de escaparse de su coleta, mirándole seriamente por un momento, entro, sacando un peine de su mandil y pasándolo por los cabellos rebeldes de su flequillo.

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, señor Bernadotte. – quito las motas de polvo en el saco y retiro la trenza enredada sobre sus hombros. – Bueno, con esto tendremos que conformarnos. – exhalo, colocándose detrás de él y empujándolo a la puerta – Andando.

\- Si, si, tranquila. – se detuvo, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Ajusto el saco y el corbatín asfixiante – Vamos a buen recaudo.

\- Claro. – La voz de la mujer no sonaba confiada y su ceño fruncido le delataba. Cerró la puerta, apresurando el paso delante del castaño.

Sinceramente no posee el conocimiento de un noble caballero a pesar de que va a casarse con la más noble de ellos, sin embargó, está un cien por ciento seguro que no es costumbre resoplarle y empujar al prometido de la dueña de la casa. Tampoco es que se pueda quejar a viva voz y extender supuestos derechos de patrón, siendo hasta hace menos de un año el mercenario contratado para sustituir las bajas de Hellsing, agregando un nuevo título a su basto curriculum, prometido de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Sonaba más ridículo al decirlo en voz alta.

Corrió detrás de la sirvienta, alcanzándola a la vuelta del pasillo, con varias otras igualmente frunciéndole el ceño y unas cuantas que se interponían en su camino, queriendo devolver su cabello al cuidadoso peinado elegante que Walter se esforzó por explicarle y otras más dejarlo sobre su parche para no alarmar a los invitados.

Deteniéndose antes de su salida por la puerta, una chequeo por ultima vez la hora, asintiendo para abrir la puerta al exterior.

\- "Supongo, es mi alegre momento rumbo al altar."

**_oOo_**

Sonrisas más forzadas que otras, susurros indiscretos, comentarios mordaces y miradas indiscretas a la nueva pareja.

El tiempo no podía avanzar más rápido con cada apretón de manos recibido, obsequio aceptado y exclamación de felicidad. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y sus camaradas se divertían – algunos – cortejando a las señoritas de la aristocracia con absurdos comentarios más su apariencia de hombres aventureros.

Bien podría estar acompañándolos por el mismo rumbo e incluso alabando el precioso vestido rojo de Seras como dama de honor, el maquillaje le sentaba de maravilla y su cabello recogido en una bolita detrás de su nuca le daba una vista increíble a su cuello y espalda. La exhalación de desasosiego escapa por su boca, más lamentable y pesada de lo que parece a primera vista.

Además, luego del "Si, acepto" y otras promesas de fidelidad eterna, tuvo esa sensación de al borde de la muerte con el vampiro principal apareciendo en el momento que Integra camino del guante con Walter, siendo él quien la recibió, beso su mano y adulo por su apariencia resaltada en blanco. Sumándose a las experiencias bizarras desde su llegada a la mansión, se suma, casarse con su jefa y que el vampiro demente – atraído hacia ella – se la entregue como su esposa.

Tiene un pie en la tumba, esta a otra pierna de entrar al ataúd por completo.

\- Pensé que mi esposo se había fugado.

Sus músculos se tensaron ante la voz burlonamente dulce, mirando a un lado en su cómodo escondite alejado de las luces del jardín, su esposa le sonreía ladinamente, alzando una ceja y con el ramo apoyado en su cintura.

Por supuesto que trato de inventar una excusa creíble más allá de: No puedo seguir con la presión de aceptar saludos de viejos arrugados extraños y chismorreos de otras viejas igualmente arrugadas extrañas. Además, tu loco vampiro quiere hacerte viuda. ¿Sabes? . Desgraciadamente su proceso mental no trabajo a una velocidad superior al suspiro de Integra y sus pasos para acompañarlo, recargando su cuerpo en la pared, dedicándose exclusivamente a erguirse en toda la extensión de su medula espinal y alzando la barbilla.

El silencio prolongándose entre ellos, solo podía eclipsarse por la música de fondo e invitados chocando sus cubiertos en los platos. Risas amistosas por historias pasadas o las expectativas del nuevo matrimonio.

\- ¿Te diviertes, Bernadotte? – pregunto Integra, mirando al frente.

A pesar de los segundos silenciosos, Pip se limito a asentir sin ver directamente a la mujer de blanco a su lado.

Hubo una pequeña llamada por micrófono para comenzar las actividades recreativas con los nuevos esposos, solicitando el despeje de la pista de baile y que comenzarían en algunos minutos, pero tendrían un emotivo discurso del mayordomo dirigido a la nueva pareja, junto a otros miembros de la mesa redonda. La edad volvía emotivos a los humanos.

Encorvándose en la pared e ignorando a Integra – por un momento – maldijo entre dientes, deseando por un cigarro que calmara sus nervios, sorpresivamente el anhelado tabaco apareció en manos de su esposa. – ¿C-cómo?, d-de... ¿de dónde lo saco?

\- Ahórrate las preguntas. ¿Lo quieres o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – tomo el delgado palillo entre sus manos, rebuscando el encendedor en sus bolsillo. Una vez encontrado, coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendió el final de este, dando una profunda calada y exhalando una buena bocanada de humo, encorvándose hacia delante a punto de deslizarse al pasto.

\- Sino lo disfrutas, pierde el sabor. – aconsejo, señalando la ceniza formándose al final.

\- Gracias, pero, me considero capaz de saber fumar.

\- Lo dudo mucho, si lo terminas en menos de diez segundos.

\- ¿Sí?, entonces – giro el cigarrillo, hacia Integra – Muéstreme como se hace.

\- Con gusto.

Sus delgados dedos enguantados sostuvieron el palillo envuelto, guiándolo a sus delgados labios pintados en rojo claro, dejando su marca. Cerro los ojos, dando una suave calada al cigarrillo, dejando que el sabor y el humo navegara por su boca y calara hasta su garganta, exhalando con la formación de una pequeña O.

Devolvió el cigarrillo, ahora marcado a manos de Pip, pero el francés tenia unas pocas manchas de rojo en sus mejillas. Espero recibir una catedra del buen manejo de los materiales usados para la marca o la forma en que los ingleses fuman, no que Integra simplemente pusiera el cigarro en sus labios y eso resultara en una imagen erótica que le costara sus dos cabezas.

Cansada de la indecisión del hombre, volvió a tomar una calada, recargando en la pared, trato de ser una buena compañera fumadora, pero si él prefería desperdiciar el resto del cigarrillo, ella no seguiría la misma dirección.

Con varias caladas más y una nube de humo rodeándolos, ambos podían ver a Walter sonriéndoles amablemente mientras sus nervios se rompen por desobedecer la única regla a cumplir hasta el final de la velada.

\- Walter nos matara.

\- Lo hará. – soplo lo último del humo – Podría salvarme, entregándote a ti.

\- ¿Ha?, ¿Y dónde queda lo de en las buenas y las malas?

\- Ni idea. Tomando en cuenta que sigo siendo tu empleadora, no podría recibir una bala por ti.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Supongo que no. – El sentido del humor de su jefa, seguía intacto, ¿Por qué continuaba él preocupándose por detalles ínfimos? – "Por qué a mí me tienen bajo amenaza silenciosa un vampiro y un anciano" – Jugueteo con la tapa del encendedor, abriéndolo y cerrándolo unos pocos segundos, decidiendo devolver a su lugar seguro y secreto en el traje.

\- ¿Algún arrepentimiento, Bernadotte?

\- Todos los hombres tienen alguno al casarse, ¿no?, es normal.

\- Usted se refiere a hombres comunes que se casan por amor o embarazar a su pareja.

\- ¿Duda de mi amor por usted?

\- Debería, considerando que no aparto la vista de Victoria durante la mayor parte de la ceremonia, el escote resaltaba bien sus pechos y lo corto de la falda sus piernas. ¿Engañándome de pensamiento, tal vez?

Giro su rostro mirando al castaño, dejando que los cabellos sueltos de su peinado cayeran delante, resaltando las partes descubiertas de su vestido. Deslizando la vista de su ojo sano, trato de permanecer estrictamente de hombros para arriba, las tentaciones de la carne no podían reunirse en la misma oración que Sir Integra. Aclarando su garganta, dijo: – Culpable – levanta ambas manos en alto. – Prometo reflexionar al respecto.

\- Por favor. – exhalo el ultimo humo del cigarrillo, tirando la colilla y pisándola con la punta de su tacón. – Ahora, respecto a nuestras negociaciones, desgraciadamente para ambos tendré que pedirle me tute, excepto en el trabajo. – Pip asintió, agitando una mano para desaparecer la nube gris a su alrededor, antes de que Walter apareciera por buscarlos. – Todo lo demás, esta estipulado en el contrato que firmo.

\- ¿El contrato que se llama registro civil o el contrato que firme antes del registro civil?

\- Los dos.

\- Bien por mí. – ríe ampliamente, levantado los pulgares – Espero el aumento en mi sueldo haga feliz a mi esposa, usted sabe, ella es una mujer especial y solo quiero darle lo mejor.

\- Continúe con el buen trabajo, solo no exagere. Tampoco necesitamos a la comitiva de damas alardeando de lo cariñoso que es usted en contraste de sus maridos.

\- De acuerdo.

La pista ha sido despejada a petición del encargado del micrófono, algunos miembros de la mesa redonda están levantándose de sus asientos, siguiendo a las sirvientas y otras más tienen el signo de interrogación plasmado en el rostro, esa es la señal para ambos de abandonar su zona segura del cotilleo elegante.

Estiran sus extremidades, revisando que los atuendos sigan igualmente de impecables antes de que los encuentren y señalen con las luces artificiales como un pequeño espectáculo que dejara más chismes a las imaginaciones libres de esos ancianos chismosos, sobre todo, no dejar que llegue a oídos de la reina.

El problema se presenta con el olor a cigarrillo, combinado a los dulces perfumes rociados en Integra y la fuerte colonia esparcida en Pip. La solución más obvia es admitir que ambos se escabulleron a fumar en contra de las indicaciones de Walter. La otra es un poco más extrema y placentera – en opinión de Pip –.

Jalado por las solapas del traje, tiene un momento en apreciar los detalles del arreglo en Integra, tragar saliva por lo hermosa que es su jefa e intentar bromear sobre la noche de bodas antes de que la fieste termine. Ella le gruñe, frunciéndole el entrecejo, para finalmente levantarse en las puntillas de los tacones y unir sus labios con los del mercenario.

Hay una infinidad de lugares en los que piensa que puede estar en ese momento a pesar de que su cuerpo esta justo ahí, deja transcurrir unos cuatro segundos de sorpresa, colocando sus manos en las caderas, deslizando una a la espalda de la mujer e inclinándose adecuadamente para que ella se apoye.

El beso, solo se trata de presionar labio contra labio, pero si ha entendido claramente el mensaje, deja que algunos movimientos más se involucren, saboreando la textura, el labial desgastado por fumar, los restos de tabaco alojados en el interior de su boca. Solicitando permiso para avanzar en su intercambio de sabores, la lengua esta presionando los labios, siendo aceptada y danzando con una sutileza que envía descargas eléctricas a cada región de su cuerpo que una de sus manos está descendiendo más allá de la espalda e incluso ella también esta chocando contra su cuerpo por mayor contacto, las manos enguantadas de blanco presionando en su pecho y otra tomando el cabello en su nuca.

Separándose por una bocanada de aire, ve el hilo de saliva carmesí descendiendo, la respiración agitada en ambas partes.

Integra limpia con su pulgar la mancha rojiza que ha quedado en las esquinas de los labios de Pip y él hace lo mismo por ella.

Tratan de formular alguna frase más de un monosílabo pero sus nombres gritados por las sirvientas cercanas, alerta del límite de tiempo – de nuevo – se alejan, tosiendo cada uno, repuestos a continuar con los últimos puntos en mostrar su rostro como nueva pareja.

Pip extiende la mano a Integra, ella la toma sin pensarlo dos veces, caminando en la dirección contraria de las voces femeninas agitadas en su búsqueda, permitiéndose unos pocos segundos antes de las largas charlas de infancia y bendiciones amorosas.

Aprietan la mano del otro una vez dentro de las luces brillantes. Es su momento de aprovechar los reflectores e impresionar a todos – y ellos mismos – con el papel a desempeñar en este escenario.

Como marido y mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Pensándolo fríamente, *movimiento de cejas* esto podría ser considerado de tres maneras, su boda en mi fic "Senda sin espinas", "Promesa secreta" o su boda en "La rubia de enfrente", vaya que son locos los pensamientos, ¿no?**

**Pero esto es totalmente independiente y puede ser interpretado al gusto de cada quien, yo solo exploto mis ideas locas sobre sus personajes siendo emparejados. ¡Arriba el Pip x Integra! *lanza balas de confeti***

**Espero disfrutaras tu regalo Lechuguita-senpai, que, por cierto, me ganaste en obsequiar fics, entre a la página, le di en filtrar y ¡BOOM! Fic nuevo… TUYO… DE PIP X INTEGRA… Y CON DEDICACIÓN PARA MI. ¿Oye como no brincar de felicidad? Y ¿estar a un paso de pedirte matrimonio?, jajaja, fue un gran detalle que enserio valoro, me ha encantado y como mencione arriba tu ya tienes una parte de mi corazón.**

**Mil gracias y por favor nunca dejes de escribir, que tienes un talento asombroso.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
